


Hold Me While You Wait

by Aangvatar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Established Relationship, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aangvatar/pseuds/Aangvatar
Summary: When they decided to go against everything that hold them down, Akaashi and Iwaizumi thought everything would be fine.As long as they had each other.But would that be it?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Hold Me While You Wait

**Author's Note:**

> It's a hella angsty ride fellas.

* * *

"Let's elope"

Just as abrupt as the words that spilled out out of nowhere in the middle of their supposedly chilled cuddle session, Akaashi raised his head from the warmth of Iwaizumi's chest. He looked straight into his eyes, trying to sense whatever the prank he's pulling on but when none of the usual glint of playfulness mirrored in Iwaizumi's eyes, the resolution he was mustering to give him a nice smack on the head crumbled. "D-don't joke like that"

"I'm not" Iwaizumi said seriously, as he sit upright, pulling Akaashi together with him softly as he took his hands in his. "Let's elope. You and me"

Akaashi pulled his hand slowly from Iwaizumi's grip, biting the left corner of his lips. "Hajime. Don't joke like that"

Iwaizumi reached for his still-pink-tinted cheeks and rubbed his thumbs along the cheekbones. Keiji instantly relaxed when the earthly morning forest scent, Iwaizumi's scent, slowly engulfed the air they shared. "Keiji, listen" Iwaizumi whispered. "I love you. I love you and I want to be with you"

With softness bellowing out from his green eyes, he smiled _that_ smile at Akaashi. "Come and be with me" 

Akaashi's heart swelled and clenched at the words coming out from this guy that he loves so much. The way his hands, rough and calloused but so gentle at the same time made his heart tingled with more love he already had for him. How can he not listen to him when he said it like that? How can he not believe him when Iwaizumi looked at him like he was the only one that matters in this world. 

But his heart tear apart as he spit out the words that he never said out loud before. His voice cracked ugly. "But your parents hate me" 

A moment of silence and then,

"Isn't that the purpose of eloping?" 

A purposedly-made annoying giggles from Hajime made him patted away that hand from his face in a haste as he hurriedly stood up.

"I swear Hajime, I hate you" 

_how dare he played around, this guy. _

But then a tanned pair of hands pulled him and plopped him down on their bed. "I love you Keiji. Iwaizumi's voice rang at his ear, so near, so soft as he embraced Akaashi slim body "I want to be with you"

Feeling himself slowly melted in Iwaizumi's hold, Akaashi pulled himself closer, not to let any warmth escaped from their tangled naked bodies. His hands raised from his sides to Iwaizumi's chest and he breathed,

_In and out. _

_In and out._

_In and out. _

Akaashi wanted to say, wanted to scream, '_Yes, yes Hajime. Bring me away from here. Love me and only me'_ but he knew better than that. 

He knew how much Iwaizumi loves his family. How lovingly he sounded when he talked to his mother on the phone. How he always told him stories about his brother when he was in that idiotic puberty phase. How his eyes lighted up when a 'I'm proud of you, son' text hit his phone two years ago when he graduated at the top of his class. 

However, he can't ignore the way Iwaizumi loved him either. The way he always make him feel safe. The way he always encourage Akaashi to go for whatever he wants even though he was an omega. 

Or how he cried that one night when Akaashi was told off by his mother. How he repeatedly reassured him, on and on until the shivers in Akaashi's shoulders died, that no matter whatever they called him, _slut or whore,_ that wouldn't change the fact that Iwaizumi was his, and will always be. 

_Was it selfish of him to think that his love for Iwaizumi was not inferior to the love of his family?_

A small whimper escaped his lips when Iwaizumi nuzzled his sweat glands. "What about them?" He sobbed now. "What about your family?" 

"They have each other" An obviously painful but never hesitant voice lingered in the air. "But you only have me"

"I love them, but I can't live without you" 

_Eloping_, as they called it, isn't all that_ 'we crushed the world with love and nothing can go against us now'_ that he imagined. Part of it was thanks to Iwaizumi's obnoxious response to when Akaashi pulled his_ 'I'm not hungry you can just eat without me'_ card when what he actually meant was '_why do we always go there? Lets just grab some sushis'. _

And Iwaizumi just happened to be so pliant sometimes that he just kissed Akaashi's forehead and leave to grab dinner for himself but had the audicity to flash him with that 'ain't I romantic' signature smile as he showed him the fucking Chicken McDeluxe set. 

_At least if he wanted to get him a McD shouldn't he included eight nuggets too?_ (Not that Akaashi didn't eat it because he still stuffed himself at 2 a.m. in the morning when Iwaizumi was asleep) 

_Or wait. Is that why he always brought a McD set home? Because Akaashi will finish it anyway? _

Well sometimes Akaashi did wrong too. Like when he insistently whines when _Iwaizumi had to hurry up for his work but Akaashi just can't let him leave without a round of morning sex _when his heat was nearing. And that day, Iwaizumi received a big fat red warning card and Akaashi, a grumpy husband for the rest of the day. 

Otherwise, it was nice that even in the midst of foreign city, in the buzz of London, Akaashi had Iwaizumi by his side. He was dependable and polite, and even after only a week of moving into that place, he managed to earn precious brownie points from their neighbours especially Mrs Hudson who made great cookies and potato breads from the floor below.

Their place was just a small, one-bedroom unit, but the warmth from fireplace in early winter was enough to make the two of them, no matter how shitty their day, seek each other out anyway (insert good sex, loving kisses and warm cuddles)

Like magic, their bad day was fixed. 

Akaashi wanted to say that that was enough, that their life was perfect, but when he came home late one night to finish the task he was handed at at the very last minute (fuck_ you, lazy asshole whom I don't remember your name but you hair was shitty and you stink)_ and saw Iwaizumi alone by the balcony, smoking and staring mindlessly at the too-bright London night, his heart skipped beats. 

Iwaizumi's back was slumped, and he looked so lonely. 

Maybe this life was enough for him, but was it for Iwaizumi? 

Akaashi was an orphan. He grew up in the orphanage ran by a cathedral in the sub-urban area of Tokyo. He was one of the oldest, and when he got accepted into the college, he was an independent man. Being an omega had it's own perks and downfalls. Perks was he can use his body to get money, and quite easily at that, but the downfall was he didn't enjoy having sex with just anyone. 

So he didn't. Well, not too much anyway. 

Akaashi didn't have anyone he was close with. He was a lone wolf, who didn't bat an eye with anyone if not necessary. He kept himself low profile all the time, so when he ran away to this city, his heart didn't ache for anyone. 

Because he only need Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi was here with him. 

Iwaizumi on the other hand was adopted by a family of two alphas parents. He was Tokyo-raised, and had a little brother who was born two years after he was taken in. Nonetheless, both of them, Mr and Mrs Iwaizumi showered him with affection, love and care he never knew he deserved when he was in the orphanage. 

He grew up to be a young strong alpha, level-headed and brave. The trophy of the family he didn't shared blood ties with. 

Iwaizumi knew he said he only need Akaashi in his life, and that was right. There was nothing wrong with that at all. But just now, when he took a nap while waiting for Akaashi to have dinner together, he dreamt of the day when both of his parents walked up to his bed, when he was crying under the covers, begging them not to throw him away because he made his little brother cried. 

He was eight that time but he can still recall how his mother whispered that they love him all the same, no matter what. That he was family and family never left each other. 

So his heart shrunk, and he silently prayed that his family were fine and healthy, and may Akaashi never knew what crossed in his mind right now. 

He didn't want Akaashi to think that he regretted this. Their bonding, their eloping, because he sure wasn't. 

He just loved him too much to even think so. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M A SUCKER FOR IWAAKA AND BULLSHIT ANGST AND HEADS UP FOR LEWIS CAPALDI HOLD ME WHILE YOU WAIT MAN THAT WAS AWESOME


End file.
